Snapshot Snooping
by Lendra-chan
Summary: Ichigo had sure hid those photos well. But when in Ichigo's body, Kon was exceptionally well at scoping out such hidden items. Especially when it came to Neesan. One Shot drabble.


**A/N** : So this was actually a drabble made for my friend. She was having English assignment issues and I decided to help :D

I have, as of late, gotten into Bleach and it's one of my all time favorite series now. Thus, I decided "Hell, why not. It's a page drabble, nothing amazing, but it would reassure my readers that I am still alive."

Plus, I thought it was rather cute :)

Yus, I'm an Ichigo x Rukia fan. So what. –coughs-

Anywho, enjoy this worthless piece of diary junks:D (took me less than 10 minutes to cook up. Yum! Fast food )

* * *

**Snapshot Snooping **

* * *

"Where are they?!" He asked no one in particular; there was no one in the room to respond anyway. He rummaged vigorously through the boy's bed sheets and mattress in search of the items he so eagerly sought.

"Where did Ichigo hide them!? I know they're here somewhere!" Kon cursed at Ichigo's insensitive and uncompassionate consideration of Kon's feelings. Really, what was so wrong of a few…_angled _snapshots of Nee-san anyway? Kon snorted with a pout on his face at Ichigo's stubborn personality. Kon knew he secretly admired them too.

Kon cursed as his search had turned out fruitless. Of _course _Ichigo would make it _impossible _to enjoy his time in Ichigo's body. As a modified soul, being cooped up in the cotton body of a lion stuffed animal was hard enough. If his pride and ego weren't so great, he could kiss the ground that Ichigo walked upon when he would allow him those rare moments to occupy Ichigo's empty shell of a body while he took care of his work as substitute Soul Reaper – a.k.a grim reaper.

But as he would have it, Kon would never show such gratitude to that…defiant ignorant fool! He wouldn't understand his feelings for Nee-san if they came and delivered him a nice sock in the nose. Rukia Nee-san was much too good for that idiot anyway. Sure, Kon secretly considered Ichigo one of his best and only friends, but he would never tell _him _that.

Rukia had saved his life – he was forever in her debt for that. But that wasn't the only reason Kon admired her so benevolently. On top of being completely spit fire feisty about everything and being attractively independent, she was gorgeous and on a regular occasion, obliviously cute. Kon was positive Ichigo had realized that as well and was defiantly ignoring his feelings. Either that or he was stupid.

Kon sighed as he flopped down on Ichigo's bed rather forcefully and stared up at the ceiling. As for Nee-san…he wasn't too sure he wanted to risk the danger of treading on her territory. He sighed as he silently reflected on how everything ended up the way it did.

Ichigo is now a 'grim reaper' of sorts in Rukia's place – hence the title 'substitute soul/grim reaper'. And himself…he was…a ghost if you will. A _modified _ghost from the spiritual world a.k.a the Soul Society Immediately after he was created, the higher ups proclaimed him illegal along with the rest of his kind and was ordered to be disposed of. He got lucky and was shipped out with some goods by mistake.

And skipping over the unimportant details, he ended up in the hands of Rukia Kuchiki; the girl who saved his life from being finally disposed of. And so he owed her. It just so happened that she was the type he always searched for as a bonus. Kon grinned to himself as he tucked his hands under Ichigo's pillow. He didn't mind owing her in that sense.

Suddenly, he paused. His hands had come in contact with something hard and rectangular. Blinking in confusion, Kon quickly sat up and turned around to face the pillow. He poked it in curiosity before quickly flipping it over an immediately taking notice of the organically shaped lump hidden in Ichigo's pillow case.

Licking his lips, he eagerly reached in and grabbed the item and pulled it out. His eyes widened as he stared at the journal. He had never seen Ichigo write in anything like this before…

Curiosity getting the best at him, he gently flipped the pages open and gaped as his eyes scanned the scraggly boyish writing. His face became contorted with an uncontrollable evil grin at Ichigo's confessions that were so privately scrawled across the paper in inky black pen. He had to admit, he was greatly surprised, though almost expected Ichigo's entries to be focused on his dear Nee-san.

It was like immediate addiction. His curiosity fueled, Kon flipped to the next page to read on when a few stray cards of some sort fell from the next page. Kon blinked as he stared down at the loose cards and cackled excitedly when he realized that those loose items stored in the pages of Ichigo's diary were non other than the secret photos of Nee-san the he had took when he had snatched Ichigo's camera that day on the beach.

He smirked and snickered to himself.

"Just wait 'till Rukia hears 'bout this!"

However, before Kon could continue with his findings, the book was snatched from his hands and the photos were swiped from the bed as well. Kon gulped as he whipped his gaze up to match Ichigo's. Ichigo glared at Kon with a fire burning in his eyes as he held the diary fast in his clenching fists.

"You so much as utter a word of this to anyone and you will find yourself drowning in the toilet."

And Kon knew he wasn't lying.

* * *

**Lendra** - There, see? It was barely a page long without my added text. :D I'm actually writing another Ichi Ruki one shot while I try to re-kindle my lost love for Rurouni Kenshin. My friend Ricky borrowed my WHOLE Kenshin boxset, thus I've been stripped of watching them to my own accord…which has basically snowballed into losing interest in Kenshin.

Ah, I'll just watch around three episodes and I'll go nuts again.

But in the meantime, I'll bobble in my happy bleach bubble. :3

Review Please!


End file.
